


Stories Meant to be Forgotten

by OfficiallyDva



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Forgetfulness, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDva/pseuds/OfficiallyDva
Summary: There are things, memories, better left forgotten.





	Stories Meant to be Forgotten

Cayde often tells stories of his past lives as they work. Sometimes while out in the field, others while Cayde works on reports. And the Guardian thinks, what a memory he has. No detail left forgotten.

It comes as no such surprise, when Cayde stutters over a word, optics narrowing as he thinks. The Guardian understands, its what happens to them too. Being brought back from deaths embrace tends to rearrange a few things. So they wait patiently for the hunter to continue, picking up the book they set aside in favor of listening to Cayde. And there's a long lapse in time from one moment to the next, that has them concerned. They peek over the top off their book to look at the exo whose hands are clenched into tight fists. 

“Cayde?” their ghost whispers, materializing to voice their Guardians concerns. The vanguard doesn't answer, lost in his own world. “C-cayde?” this time the voice is theirs, loud in the quiet room of the Tower. Their ghost floats between the two. Looking from Cayde to them, they wave away the ghost. Disappearing as the Guardian gets up from their seat and slowly makes their way to the exo. They closer they get, the more they see how the man shakes. Hears his leather gloves creak in protest at the stress applied. 

And just as they go to touch Cayde, hand outstretched to take the hunters hand in theirs, he reels back in a flurry of motion. The guardian flinches, hand recoiling as they watch Cayde grab his deck of cards from his pocket and throw them down on the table. The cards skidding and sliding across the top, some falling off the edge and onto the floor. 

“C-cayde…” the Guardian starts again, looking at the scattered cards for a long while before looking back to the hunter. 

The vanguard presses both hands at the edge of the table, head hanging low between his outstretched arms and muttering something to low for them to hear. They lean in a bit closer, cautiously, despite knowing the exo would never dare hurt them. And they catch what Cayde is muttering, “I can’t remember, I can't remember.” 

“Oh, Cayde…” they whisper, “It’s okay-” the hunter slams his fist on the table suddenly, making the cards and the Guardian jump, “It’s not okay!” he yells, “Don't you see, I don't want to forget! Why do you think I have those!” he gestures wildly to the cards on the table, “Why do you think each house has a meaning behind it!” he turns to them as he says this grabbing onto their face in desperation, “It’s...it’s because you don't want to forget…” they say just as Cayde whispers, “I don't want to forget.” 

The exo begins tracing fingers over their features, slowly, “I don't ever want to forget you, or the memories we made  
, or him, or my past, or, or…” Cayde struggles to find his words, the hands that were on their face have slide down to their shoulders, then arms, then around their waist. Pulling them in against him, while he hides his face in their neck. Whispering memories to himself as if it would bring back the ones forgotten. 

-

It’s on a scouting mission in the European Dead Zone that they find it, stowed away within an old cache of Caydes. A slip of paper that holds what Cayde has lost. They pocket it for later, meaning to give it back to him once they arrive back at the tower. But as they walk towards him, see him leaning against his station talking with his hunters, without a care for forgotten memories, they decide no. The paper is left in their pocket, soon stowed away in a place Cayde would never find.

Cayde often tells stories of his past lives as they work. Sometimes while out in the field, others while Cayde works on reports. And the Guardian thinks that maybe, there are a few stories better left forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Cayde...or Exos, since I havent played the original Destiny. But theres that one journal fragment that is in Destiny 2 that compelled me to write this. 
> 
> Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
